onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: * Febbraio - Giugno 2011 * Luglio - Agosto 2011 * Settembre - Ottobre 2011 * Ottobre - Dicembre 2011 * Gennaio - Maggio 2012 * Maggio - Dicembre 2012 * Gennaio - Giugno 2013 * Luglio - Dicembre 2013 * Gennaio - Luglio 2014 * Agosto - Dicembre 2014 * Gennaio - Dicembre 2015 * Gennaio - Giugno 2016 * Luglio - Dicembre 2016 Richieste bot: Richieste re: templates help Just had to make it so that Template:Galleria had "mw-collapsed" included so that it was collapsed by default. :) 12:40, gen 7, 2017 (UTC) Oh! Haha, my bad. Stati delle ciurme Lo status "sconfitti" delle varie ciurme sono insensati. Chiunque può essere sconfitto: la ciurma di Orangutan da quella di Bellamy, i pirati di Kuro dalla ciurma di Rufy... eppure quelle ciurme sconfitte sono ancora in attività. Anche la ciurma di Rufy ha perso contro Orso alle Sabaody! A parte l'arresto o lo scioglimento volontario, lo status "sconfitto" è insensato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:53, gen 16, 2017 (UTC) Ok, effettivamente non possiamo dire che la ciurma di A.O. sia ancora attiva; non ho guardato se ci sono altre ciurme con quella dicitura, magari su altre troverò da obiettare. Quello che voglio dire, però, è che la scritta "sconfitti" non è uno stato! Al limite alla sconfitta segue l'arresto (finti pirati di Cappello di paglia) o lo scioglimento (pirati Nox), ma essere "sconfitti" è solo una situazione temporanea e che in realtà non indica nulla. Vorrei che alle ciurme con lo stato "sconfitti" venisse rimosso. Non sostituendolo con "sconosciuto", ma semplicemente svuotando il campo, in modo che la riga non compaia nel profilo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:42, gen 17, 2017 (UTC) Sì, in effetti una scritta sarebbe meglio. Ora cerco gli altri sconfitti e provo a pensare a qualcosa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:46, gen 17, 2017 (UTC) Firma L'ho templatizzata. --[[Utente:KuroUrufu|''K''uro]][[Discussioni utente:KuroUrufu|''U''rufu]] 13:37, gen 25, 2017 (UTC) Notando di avere saltato un passaggio, stavo creando la -firma1- e poi ho visto che l'avevi appena fatto tu. Grazie. -- 13:42, gen 25, 2017 (UTC) Ciao, a che punto sei con il bot delle maiuscole nel nome delle ciurme?--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 22:44, gen 25, 2017 (UTC) Potresti modificare la galleria della famiglia Kozuki in modo da creare l'albero genealogico? Dovendo partire da zero io ci metterei troppo tempo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:51, gen 26, 2017 (UTC) No, avevamo deciso che avremmo messo le maiuscole. Io e KuroUrufu avevamo iniziato a fare le correzioni in qualche pagina, ma Meganoide ha rimesso la minuscola dicendo di aspettare che tu avresti fatto tutto con il bot. --Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 19:09, gen 26, 2017 (UTC) In pratica qualcuno ha creato quella pagina, mi sembra troppo prematuro considerando che non sappiamo nemmeno da che cosa era derivato quel potere. Crearla adesso è sciocco visto che potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa, si potrà fare solo quando verrà chiarito che cos'è e soprattutto se è un abilità con un nome ù.ù. Comunque grazie dell'avvertimento ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:56, gen 28, 2017 (UTC) Ieri quando sono entrato nella pagina dei tre-occhi inglese non era ancora stata aggiunta, deve essere una cosa recente. Comunque hai fatto bene ad avvisarmi ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:55, gen 28, 2017 (UTC) Ciao. Avrei due richieste da farti: * Potresti sostituire l'immagine dei pirati Heart a Marineford nella pagina che appare quando si carica un file? Vorrei candidare l'immagine alla rimozione perchè mostra solo i volti di Law, Bepo e Bart ma non posso modificare quella "pagina" in cui appare. * Saresti in grado di caricare una versione migliore dell'immagine della Cavallo bianco addormentato nel bosco? La nostra attuale versione non solo è a bassa qualità ma mostra anche dei pezzetti di parole, non molto belli da vedere.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 20:16, gen 30, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Puoi fare lo stesso anche con i "pirati delle"? perché la ciurma di kaido è presente in troppe pagine.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 15:07, gen 31, 2017 (UTC) Stato Per quanto riguarda la ciurma di Creek, essa è stata sconfitta da Rufy ma se ne è andata "sulle sue gambe". Non è "presumibilmente o certamente morta", né "presumibilmente o certamente arrestata". Se ne sono andati dal Baratie e pur non sapendo nulla del loro destino dovremmo dire che sono ancora attivi. È vero che potrebbero essersi sciolti... ma questo non è forse vero per qualsiasi ciurma apparsa? Anche la ciurma di Puzzle, o quella di Bartolomeo, anche se (nella storia) pochi giorni fa era attiva! Quello che sappiamo della ciurma di Creek è che pur essendo stata sconfitta se ne è andata dal Baratie come ciurma ancora attiva. Perchè mai una sconfitta dovrebbe metterne in dubbio lo stato? E se proprio si fossero sciolti, perchè presupporre che ciò sia conseguenza della sconfitta del Baratie? Per la ciurma di Creek dunque dovremmo mettere "attiva fino a prova contraria", ovvero semplicemente "attiva". Il ragionamento si potrebbe applicare su altre ciurme, ma attendo prima di sapere se il ragionamento ti sembra valido e possiamo passare a stabilire per chi vale e per chi no. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:29, feb 2, 2017 (UTC) Il ragionamento che ho fatto non è "valido in generale", ma potrebbe essere valido in altri casi particolari, ad esempio per la ciurma di Bayan. Per quelle in cui forse sono morti metterei "sconosciuto", perchè forse sono morti ma forse no, e in quel caso potrebbero essere attivi oppure no. Ad esempio A.O., i pirati spaziali e Breed. Quindi solo per alcune metterei attive. Al momento sto cambiando alcuni "sconfitti" in "sconosciuto"; per le altre sì, metterei "attive", ma prima di farlo ti mostrerò l'elenco. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:53, feb 2, 2017 (UTC) Considererei attive le ciurme di Creek, Bayan, Long Long, Macro, Galley, Gyanzac e Gyro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:16, feb 2, 2017 (UTC) La modifica delle età nei profili personaggi è fattibile con il bot? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:46, feb 2, 2017 (UTC) Non me ne ero accorto, grazie dell'avviso. Attendo a mettere i link ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:15, feb 3, 2017 (UTC) Semplicemente io candido alla rimozione immagini che mi sembrano inutili. Se non si è d'accordo, basta ripristinare il file e aprire una discussione. --BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 19:57, feb 3, 2017 (UTC) È inutile mettere sia il primo piano attuale che quello (che non è proprio quadrato) in cui si mostra la cicatrice. Secondo me la cicatrice è un dettaglio inutile dell'aspetto fisico di una persona (altrimenti che ne dici di mostrare anche la forma delle orecchie?) e quindi avevo messo solo la prima, quella a colori. Insisti a volere mostrare la cicatrice? Va bene, ma allora tolgo l'altra perchè non mostra niente di più. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:00, feb 4, 2017 (UTC) Quello che ho ottenuto è di avere rimosso un'immagine che non serviva. Non solo la postura non era delle migliori, ma anche l'immagine era "storta". Inoltre il volto non si vedeva molto bene. Concordo che si vedeva meglio di quella attuale, ma era comunque necessario un primo piano nella galleria. Se preferisci nel profilo l'immagine in cui è seduto ok, ma allora quella in cui è in piedi è inutile. Come ti ho detto per me in fondo va bene tenere l'immagine in cui si vede la cicatrice, ma cosa mostra in più l'altra, quella a colori? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:24, feb 4, 2017 (UTC) Ciao, dovresti spostare la pagina Specie animali/Saga dei pirati di Don Quijote a Specie animali/Saga dei Pirati di Don Quijote.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 17:01, feb 4, 2017 (UTC) Ciao Leviathan, come ben saprai Meganoide non cambia idea pur di arrampicarsi sugli specchi, ma volevo sentire il tuo parere. Secondo te quale delle due frasi è corretta? 1ª: "Dopo che Cracker è stato sconfitto Bobin partecipa all'azione punitiva dei Pirati di Big Mom" 2ª: " Dopo che Cracker è stato sconfitto, Bobin partecipa all'azione punitiva dei Pirati di Big Mom" Oneace (discussioni) 10:07, feb 5, 2017 (UTC) Schema Ma lo schema colore dei film è praticamente uguale a quello delle saghe filler! Preferirei che lo chema "saga filler" fosse simile allo schema "episodio filler". --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:00, feb 19, 2017 (UTC) Ciao Leviathan. Volevo solamente avvertirti che ho caricato tutte le immagini anime della puntata di oggi ad eccezione dei primi piani di Cobra dopo, Bibi dopo, Igaram dopo e Sally in quanto di queste ultime non sono riuscito a trovarle e non riesco a ricavarle dalle immagini già presenti >.<. In teoria sulla Wiki spagnola ne ho trovata una di Cobra dopo, tuttavia ha il simbolo dell'emittente che ha trasmesso la puntata oppure si è occupato del sub e di conseguenza non va bene. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:15, feb 19, 2017 (UTC) Domanda: non potremmo usare lo stesso colore (proprio lo stesso, non uno simile) per i film, gli episodi speciali e gli OVA? Insomma tutto ciò che è "fuori dall'ordinario". Altrimenti tutti quei colori diversi provocheranno confusione... e potenzialmente epilessia!! Dico "confusione" perchè con quell'arcobaleno di colori mi sembra difficile trovare a colpo d'occhio i punti in cui iniziano le piccole saghe. Con un colore unico avremmo canonici grigi e filler azzurri punteggiati qua e là di un unico colore. Sarebbe comunque possibile distinguere "cos'è" quella riga leggendo il codice "SPTV11", "Film", "OVA1". --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:36, feb 19, 2017 (UTC) D'accordo. Se possibile di solito provo a prendere le immagini anche da altre parti che non sono per forza Wiki, ma almeno in questo caso non sono riuscito a trovarne neanche una >.<. PGV 2 (discussioni) 23:31, feb 19, 2017 (UTC) I primi piani di Cobra e Sarie li ho trovati, per Bibi e Igaram dato che rispetto a due anni prima non cambiano possiamo anche aspettare oppure evitare di metterli. Di conseguenza il problema dei primi piani è stato risolto ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 23:16, feb 22, 2017 (UTC) Ho dovuto fare qualche "esperimento", ma alla fine sono riuscito a fare l'immagine del primo piano di Wapol dopo della grandezza giusta per stare nel template. Dato che non riesco a cancellare le altre quattro che avevo caricato prima potresti occupartene tu? ;) PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:53, feb 27, 2017 (UTC) Sinceramente non convince molto neanche me, più che altro perché in questo caso si parla di una pagina che raggruppa cinque organizzazioni e non un unica organizzazione come potrebbe essere invece la Flotta dei Sette. La cosa più giusta sarebbe di creare una pagina per ogni organizzazione, ma dato che non scopriremo mai il loro nome, neppure quella di Bege, credo sia inutile sia creare una loro pagina personale e sia metterle tutte insieme in un unica pagina. PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:04, mar 3, 2017 (UTC) RE: "Benvenuto" e "Episodio" Grazie mille per il messaggio di benvenuto. Colgo subito l'occasione per farvi i complimenti per questa bellissima wiki, davvero molto ampia e completa, probabilmente più della controparte inglese. Sì, so come editare dato che contribuisco anche su Wikipedia, e mi scuso per aver lasciato la voce a metà, perché non conosco ancora i template di bozza come quello che mi hai mostrato, la prossima volta inserirò tutto il necessario. Spero di poter essere d'aiuto nel portare avanti questo progetto :) [[User:Mazewaxie|'maze']][[User talk:Mazewaxie|'waxie']] 17:32, mar 5, 2017 (UTC) Non ho ancora visto l'episodio 779, pertanto non saprei come riassumerlo. [[User:Mazewaxie|'maze']][[User talk:Mazewaxie|'waxie']] 17:46, mar 5, 2017 (UTC) Ciao, volevo chiederti il perché della scelta di chiamare il protagonista "Rufy", invece dell'originale "Luffy". Poi, dato che sicuramente ne sai più di me, volevo sapere se Shiki viene ritenuto "canonico" come personaggio. Grazie e scusa il disturbo :) [[User:Mazewaxie|'maze']][[User talk:Mazewaxie|'waxie']] 14:59, mar 6, 2017 (UTC) Ok, grazie della risposta. In ogni caso, mi permetto di suggerire l'aggiunta, ad esempio nel paragrafo "Altro", di una frase che specifichi che il nome originale è Luffy, perché un utente che si avvicina alla serie per la prima volta, potrebbe confondersi per il fatto di leggere "Luffy" negli avvisi di taglia, dato che il nome "Luffy" non viene mai citato nella Wiki (eccezion fatta per il box delle caratteristiche). [[User:Mazewaxie|'maze']][[User talk:Mazewaxie|'waxie']] 15:31, mar 6, 2017 (UTC) Ciao, volevo avvisarti che bisognerebbe usare il bot per cambiare "guerra della vendetta" in "guerra per chiudere i conti".--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 12:16, mar 8, 2017 (UTC) Ciao Leviathan. Volevo chiederti una cosa dato che oggi non riesco a fare gli aggiornamenti del nuovo Capitolo e me ne occupo domani: ho visto che nella sezione inglese hanno aperto la pagina per i KX Launcher, la apriamo anche noi oppure no? Te lo chiedo subito almeno domani so cosa fare ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:39, mar 16, 2017 (UTC) Quel Launcher può sia far parte del nome che essere a sé stante indicando semplicemente la categoria di armi a cui appartiene. La romanizzazione però mi sa che non arriverà prima di Domenica/Lunedì, di conseguenza credo sia meglio aspettare a questo punto... PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:52, mar 16, 2017 (UTC) Ho visto che hai cambiato l'inserimento delle immagini nel profilo modificando le pagine degli alleati di Barbabianca. Adesso sono molto più piccole di prima, non so se è possibile aumentarne le dimensioni.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 21:27, mar 18, 2017 (UTC) Beh dovrei cercarle una ad una man mano che le trovo..però la modifica ha intaccato anche immagini grandi come quella di Blue Gilly, "creando" quelle strisce bianche laterali...il cambiamento è qualcosa legato alla modernizzazione della wiki? Non sarebbe possibile evitare questo "disguido"?--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 22:25, mar 19, 2017 (UTC) Cosa ne dici di un filtro antivandalo che impedisce di inserire "abilità = ..." nei profili personaggi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:28, mar 20, 2017 (UTC) Perfetto! Trovare immagini più grandi per gli alleati di Barbabianca credo sarebbe stato impossibile;)--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 17:53, mar 20, 2017 (UTC) Abbiamo 173 personaggi del mare orientale. Sono troppi per creare la galleria? A parte il tempo per creare il template, è fattibile o si supera il limite (che non so di quanto sia, altrimenti non avrei bisogno di chiedertelo)? Teoricamente non dovrebbero aumentare più, perciò se è fattibile varrebbe la pena di crearla. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:24, mar 29, 2017 (UTC) A me non sembra che ci avessimo provato, non è che ti confondi con la wiki inglese? Comunque si può fare facilmente una prova: creo la galleria incollandoci tre o quattro volte una grossa galleria (forse l'isola degli uomini-pesce). --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC) Eh? Stai mescolando due discussioni non collegate e non capisco come mai l'hai pensato... comunque non funziona: ne tiene al massimo 152. Potrebbe funzionare se creassimo un template "gente del mare orientale che l'ha lasciato" (con un titolo migliore) e poi lo includessimo nel template "mare orientale" che avrebbe solo gli altri? Magari riusciremmo ad ingannare il programma. Comunque poi per analogia andrebbe creato anche per gli altri tre mari. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:51, mar 29, 2017 (UTC) Ma se Bunny Joe fosse apparso in un altro luogo prima di apparire anche nel mare orientale, avrebbe comunque la categoria "personaggi del mare orientale"? E porca puttana, che non ti venga il sospetto che questa domanda è collegata al Baratie. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:26, mar 29, 2017 (UTC) Gyro, che è del mare meridionale ma è apparso per la prima volta sull'isola degli uomini-pesce, ha la categoria "personaggi del mare meridionale" ma non "personaggi del Paradiso". Non è che, semplicemente, per Bunny Joe ci siamo dimenticati di togliere la categoria "personaggi del mare orientale"? Comunque ho risposto alla discussione della pagina G-oken, vorrei sapere cosa ne pensi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:13, mar 29, 2017 (UTC) Suppongo che sia corretto scrivere "abitanti di Baltigo", dato che "lavora" lì e quindi dovrebbe dormirci. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:42, mar 29, 2017 (UTC) No, mi sa che non ci ho capito nulla. Perchè serve quella categoria? Se abita ad Amazon Lily è ovvio che sia delle fasce di bonaccia... --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:12, mar 29, 2017 (UTC) Me lo rispiegheresti? E poi Kitetsu ha aggiunto di nuovo "personaggi del mare orientale" a Bunny Joe perchè, come stabilito dal forum, "se non sappiamo da dove viene mettiamo dove è apparso". Ebbene mi sembra una fesseria! Se non sappiamo da dove proviene non dovremmo mettere nulla! --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:18, mar 29, 2017 (UTC) Ho letto che sul pc hai gli episodi dell'anime di One piece. Riusciresti a trovare un'immagine per la città di Carta? Nell'anime dovrebbe essere apparsa ma stranamente la wiki inglese non ha inserito immagini.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 20:02, apr 4, 2017 (UTC) Ciao, ti ricordo che bisognerebbe spostare la pagina Specie animali/Saga dei pirati di Don Quijote a Specie animali/Saga dei Pirati di Don Quijote, correggendo anche i relativi redirect. Grazie.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 12:26, apr 9, 2017 (UTC) Grazie per aver aggiunto alcune immagini della nuova puntata prima di me, altrimenti oggi mi sarei trovato leggermente in difficoltà con tutte quelle che c'erano e il poco tempo che avevo. Tuttavia ne manca una, quella del Mare Caldissimo che non riesco a trovare da nessuna parte. Nel caso potresti fare tu lo screenshot? C'è una scena in cui si vede bene dato che inquadrano tutto il mare con il Sole e la Sunny in lontananza, secondo me è ottima, però non sono capace di fare gli screenshot >.< ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:18, apr 9, 2017 (UTC) Abbiamo modificato insieme la pagina di Kobi e le tue sono state perse. Riaggiungile e scusa per il disguido.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 09:39, apr 17, 2017 (UTC) Bisca Ciao, come sai da qualche mese faccio le modifiche dal cellulare; quando magari avrò una connessione con cui usare il pc potrei prendere parte alle scommesse :)--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 19:56, apr 29, 2017 (UTC) Potresti per favore avvisare Bio Hazard 888 di non annullare le mie modifiche? Sto sistemando Crocodile, quindi se vuole darmi una mano ben venga, altrimenti se continua a rallentare il mio lavoro ti prego di bannarlo. Oneace (discussioni) 21:06, mag 3, 2017 (UTC) Puoi fare in modo che gli articoli vengano revisionati solo dagli amministratori? Grazie.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 21:24, mag 3, 2017 (UTC) D'accordo, ma chi è lui per annullare le mie modifiche?Oneace (discussioni) 21:27, mag 3, 2017 (UTC) Non posso sistemare Crocodile utilizzando come metro di paragone la Wiki inglese come abbiamo sempre fatto??? Non me ne ero accorto. Grazie dell'avviso ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:26, mag 5, 2017 (UTC) Quindi va usato per tutte le immagini che non sono scan originali di qualunque lingua siano, capito ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:11, mag 5, 2017 (UTC) Ciao, Ho appena letto la discussione sul ban di Meganoide e volevo chiedere come mai non é stato mai bannato a tempo indeterminato o, comunque, rimosso dal ruolo di amministratore. Sto solo chiedendo perché trovo che, l'utente in questione, sia alquanto sgradevole, arrogante e maleducato. Io, personalmente, ho avuto delle esperienze veramente brutte con lui e la cosa é davvero triste. Questa é Wiki su One Piece e non sul Terzo Reich, ma con lui sembra proprio che lo sia. Scusa il disturbo e grazie in anticipo. Sabo82 (discussioni) 13:49, mag 6, 2017 (UTC) Ciao Ciao, ho letto il messaggio che mi avevi lasciato in bacheca. Sono alla pari con il manga e so l'inglese, posso dare una mano alla Wiki? Filmore (discussioni) 12:06, mag 7, 2017 (UTC) Va bene, allora mi indicate voi quale articolo creare tra quelli nella sezione? Filmore (discussioni) 14:18, mag 7, 2017 (UTC) Faccio la pagina di Nypers, va bene? Filmore (discussioni) 14:39, mag 7, 2017 (UTC) Grazie! Filmore (discussioni) 17:21, mag 8, 2017 (UTC) Ho bisogno un attimo del tuo aiuto. L'altra volta Meganoide aveva rimosso l'immagine anime che avevo messo per l'isola di Cacao perché sosteneva che era meglio quella del manga, ed in effetti non era sto granché quella che avevo scelto, e per questo ho individuato nell'ultima puntata dell'anime uno screenshot che secondo me sarebbe ottimo. Non ricordo il minuto esatto, però mostrara l'isola di Cacao esattamente come l'immagine del manga che abbiamo scelto, solo che il sito da cui prendo di solito gli screenshot che non trovo sulla Wiki non ha ancora postato le immagini dell'ultima puntata e, dato che non sono sicuro posterà proprio quella, potresti gentilmente occuparti tu dello screenshot? Grazie in anticipo :). PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:56, mag 9, 2017 (UTC) Potresti dirmi qualche pagine da sistemare? Ho voglia di fare qualcosa. Che ne diresti se revisionassi pagine come Gekko Moria, Shanks, Iva ecc.? Ovviamente sarai tu a giudicarne il risultato. Oneace (discussioni) 15:43, mag 10, 2017 (UTC) Certo, entro questa sera inizio la pagina dei Pirati di Eraser! Filmore (discussioni) 11:49, mag 13, 2017 (UTC) Ho inserito l'immagine della nave dei Pirati di Eraser, potresti controllare se ho fatto il giusto procedimento? Filmore (discussioni) 14:02, mag 14, 2017 (UTC) Ok, grazie delle correzioni. Filmore (discussioni) 14:13, mag 14, 2017 (UTC) Ho capito, scusami. Filmore (discussioni) 06:15, mag 15, 2017 (UTC) Va bene! Quali sono le pagine in questione? Filmore (discussioni) 15:31, mag 15, 2017 (UTC) Ho capito, inizio appena possibile. Filmore (discussioni) 18:22, mag 15, 2017 (UTC) Va bene! Filmore (discussioni) 07:53, mag 17, 2017 (UTC) Ciao Leviathan. Ho una domanda: ho visto cosa hai fatto con l'immagine di Cheese, e proprio per questo volevo chiederti come trattare l'immagine dell'anime di Nuts. Lo chiedo perché a differenza di Cheese nel manga si vede solamente la città e non l'isola nella sua interezza, per cui almeno in questo caso potrebbe valere la somiglianza dell'isola vista nell'anime con quella originale. Il problema non è recuperare l'immagine che ce l'ho, chiedo solo se posso inserirla o anche per questa è meglio attendere l'episodio in cui compare Nuts ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:58, mag 18, 2017 (UTC) Ho visto, grazie per avermi anticipato :). Per quanto riguarda Cheese suggerirei di tenere la sua immagine e quella di Milk Town separate almeno momentaneamente anche se uguali per vedere come saranno rappresentati nell'anime. Se mostrerà solo l'ìsola come il manga la caricheremo direttamente come Cheese e cancelleremo Milk Town ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:24, mag 19, 2017 (UTC) Ho finito di tradurre la Saga di Zo. Ci sono altre modifiche da fare o posso mette qualche immagine? Filmore (discussioni) 08:19, mag 20, 2017 (UTC) Va bene!Filmore (discussioni) 14:27, mag 20, 2017 (UTC) Ciao, potrei fare una pagina di un'altra saga, magari breve? Se per te va bene, ovvio. Filmore (discussioni) 07:12, mag 21, 2017 (UTC) Va bene, scusami. Filmore (discussioni) 18:17, mag 23, 2017 (UTC) Potresti darmi una pagina da fare ? Filmore (discussioni) 06:45, mag 26, 2017 (UTC) Buonasera,prima di tutto volevo scusarmi per l'immagine di Roger che però ho caricato prima di leggere il primo messaggio che mi ha mandato, comunque volevo dirle che vorrei iniziare a contribuire alla wiki.Le risposte alle domande che mi ha mandato sono queste:ho contribuito a delle wiki ma nulla di "professionale",conosco l'inglese abbastanza bene e con one piece sono al pari con l'anime in giappone Overhaul (discussioni) 20:53, mag 30, 2017 (UTC) ok grazie mille :) Overhaul (discussioni) 21:07, mag 30, 2017 (UTC) Ciao Leviathan. Scusa se ti disturbo, ma volevo solo avvisarti che da martedì sono senza computer, purtroppo si è surriscaldato e poi si è spento senza più riaccendersi, e di conseguenza senza PC riesco a fare poco o niente sulla wiki. Posso fare piccole modifiche, quelle sì per fortuna, ma con il cellulare non riesco a fare le classiche modifiche del nuovo Chap in quanto sono tante e con il cellulare finirei dopo una vita, e non riesco neppure a caricare le immagini perché non me lo consente T_T. In pratica almeno per un po' non potrò essere d'aiuto per la Wiki se non per piccole modifiche, mi dispiace >.<. Quando riesco a riavere un PC funzionante ti avviserò subito tramite messaggio qui ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:11, giù 30, 2017 (UTC) Balong ciao,allora mi metto subito a lavoro sulla pagina che mi hai dato comunque ho seguito il tuo consiglio e ho iniziato a seguire i capitoli su internet Overhaul (discussioni) 09:35, giu 1, 2017 (UTC) Ciao, volevo chiederti se potevo aggiungere il template del personaggio sulla pagina Balong. Overhaul (discussioni) 17:02, giu 1, 2017 (UTC) Grazie per avermelo fatto notare farò come dici. ; ) One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 17:22, giu 1, 2017 (UTC) Ciao, ho fatto le modifiche richieste comunque volevo dirti due cosa la prima e che non sono riuscito a trovare il doppiatore italiano di Balong ho cercato anche sulla pagina di wikipedia del film e poi volevo chiederti come si inseriscono le immagini grazie. Overhaul (discussioni) 18:59, giu 1, 2017 (UTC) Ho aggiunto l'immagine in più ho messo pure qualche categoria e i link interlingua (il link russo non l'ho messo perchè la pagina non esiste ancora) controlla che io non abbia fatto errori :) Overhaul (discussioni) 21:06, giu 1, 2017 (UTC) Ok :) comunque ti ho detto il fatto del link russo perchè mentre andavo a vedere i link interwiki delle altre pagine di questa wiki ho visto che c'era il link inglese quello francese e quello russo perciò ho voluto specificare quella cosa Overhaul (discussioni) 21:43, giu 1, 2017 (UTC) Si, questo lo so infatti ultimamente sto utilizzando solo il codice sorgente Overhaul (discussioni) 09:03, giu 3, 2017 (UTC) Grazie di cuore di avermi considerato mandadomi quel messaggio e di lasciarmi contribuire allo sviluppo di questa wiki.Saluti da Piet33.Piet33 (discussioni) 10:09, giu 3, 2017 (UTC) Penso che non sia necessaria, come immagine, tanto più che non mostra le sue dimensioni perchè non cè nient'altro, in quell'immagine, con cui fare un confronto. Potrebbe anche essere minuscolo, dall'immagine non si capisce. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:08, giu 3, 2017 (UTC) Come puoi dire che il suono della tua risata descrive il tuo carattere? Cioè se dici "bububu" hai un carattere e se dici "tetete" ne hai un altro? Dai, riflettici. Ok, inseriamolo, ma nelle curiosità. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:03, giu 3, 2017 (UTC) Ciao, potresti darmi una pagina da fare? Filmore (discussioni) Ciao Leviathan. Alla luce dell'ultimo episodio e dell'ultimo Capitolo mi sono sorte un paio di domande: 1) Per quanto riguarda il secondo simbolo del Germa 66, attendiamo che compaia quello con il fulmine al centro oppure può andare bene anche quello apparso nell'ultimo episodio dell'anime? 2) Ho visto che nella Wiki inglese hanno creato la pagina sulle Raid Suit del Germa 66, secondo te è il caso che la creiamo anche noi? Io sono molto indeciso perché non so se ne vale la pena... PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:50, giu 18, 2017 (UTC) 1) Ho dato un occhiata al manga e anche lì, quando viene presentato il regno di Germa, il simbolo è rappresentato senza il fulmine al centro. Il simbolo così appare quando i Vinsmoke si riuniscono dopo il ritorno di Ichiji e Niji, quindi suggerirei a questo punto di attendere quel punto del manga e vedere come lo rappresentano lì. 2) Io ho dato solo una rapida occhiata alla pagina delle Raid Suit, e da quello che ho visto una settimana fa parlano soprattutto dell'attivazione, della tecnologia e delle armi che possiede. PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:13, giu 21, 2017 (UTC) Si non ti preoccupare :) sono un po' inattivo a causa degli esami Overhaul (discussioni) 16:08, giu 22, 2017 (UTC) Si, è che in questi tempi ho dovuto studiare abbastanza e quindi non ho avuto molto tempo per contribuire alla wiki, comunque dalla prossima settimana dovrei essere più libero! :) Filmore (discussioni) 16:46, giu 22, 2017 (UTC) Ciao, visto che voglio ricominciare a lavorare su questa wiki volevo un consiglio su quale posso iniziare a fare. Grazie :) Overhaul (discussioni) 16:48, giu 26, 2017 (UTC) Bot * Linlin --> LinLin; * Brûlée --> Brulee; * Mira Mira --> Mirror Mirror; * Soru Soru --> Soul Soul; * Colpo di quattro stati --> Eliminazione dei quattro regni; * Pero Pero --> Slurp Slurp; * Jajji --> Judge; * Tamago --> Uovo (se non sbaglio era già sttao chiamato così nello scorso volume...); * Foresta seducente --> Foresta della seduzione; * Petz --> Pez; * Homies --> Homeys (suppongo Homey al singolare) Altri aggiornamenti in seguito. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:52, lug 8, 2017 (UTC)